


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairly amateur exploration of Jaime and Cersei in 90 words each; their love for one another, and how they view one another.</p>
<p>Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
> Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.
> 
> 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

Jaime always maintained that he loved Cersei more than she loved him. Look at the risks he had taken for them. He had given up everything for her, his inheritance, his chance for a family and had followed her wherever she wanted. She asked and he obeyed. It was him that wanted to get married, her who refused to run away with him. He would kill another king, or anyone else to keep her safe. She came first, always. After all, love was not selfish, but it made you blind.

 

Cersei always maintained that she loved Jaime more than he loved her. Look at the risks she had taken for them. She was the one with everything to lose, and she had given him everything. He was her other half, and they were only complete when they were together. Jaime was a dreamer and she was the practical one. She kept them safe, protected him from himself. Even if it meant others came to harm, they came first. After all, love was selfish, but it did not make you blind.


End file.
